IC cards have been developed and contain IC's (integrated circuits) including memory circuits, such as rams (random access memories), and control circuits, such as CPUs (central processing units). A special type of IC card, called a SIM card (subscriber identification module card) is of increasing interest and used in cellular phones as an identification and storage unit for subscriber related data. SIM cards normally include a terminal array for connection through a card reader system to the external equipment. The connector usually includes some form of IC card socket and a plurality of electrodes or contacts exposed in the socket for engaging the terminal array of the IC card. The card is inserted and removed from the socket, and the connector contacts are resilient or comprise springy contacts for yieldably engaging the terminal array of the card when the card is inserted into the socket.
With the ever-increasing miniaturization of IC cards and their respective connectors, various problems continue to arise. For instance, the very handling of the miniature IC cards is difficult, and proper positioning of the cards in the connector presents corresponding problems when the card is inserted into and removed from the card-receiving cavity or other receptacle means of the connector. In addition, the terminal array on the card can become contaminated or soiled which can result in incomplete connections between the terminal array on the card and the contacts of the connector which, in turn, results in incomplete or intermittent connections to the external equipment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,552 teaches a contacting apparatus for an integrated IC chip card having a rotatable cover accommodating a chip card. The cover is movable relative to the chip card which is accommodated in the cover. It is intended to prevent any relative movement between the chip card and the contact elements of a base member when the cover is moved to the locking position. However, any contamination on the contacts of the base member or the chip card, e.g. as occurring during normal use from dirt, contaminants, oxidation or due to touching the contacts by the user, may cause a deterioration of the electrical properties of the contacts.
From EP 0 515 897 a chip card connector is known comprising means for locating the chip card in the inserted position and further locking means for holding the chip card in a locked reading position oriented parallel to a base member carrying contact elements for contacting the chip card. The connector is relatively simple to manufacture as there is no cover and generally only one base element securing the contact elements and accommodating the inserted chip card, but, as the locking means extend along the forward edge of the inserted chip card, it is difficult to grip and remove the inserted chip card from the connector. This invention is directed to solving the above problems in a miniature SIM card connector which is providing a reliable contact between IC card and connector and is simple to manufacture and assemble.